The present disclosure relates to an image forming system that prints a distribution material and manages whether or not the printed distribution material is received by a person who should receive it.
In events such as wedding ceremony, it is necessary to manage invitees and attendees. For example, an invitation card is sent to selected invitees. On the basis of attendance/absence replies to the invitation card, attendees are determined. On the day of the event, actual attendance of expected attendees is checked. There are many occasions in which attendance/absence is checked. Attendance/absence management work is complicated. Accordingly, the following technique for simplifying the event attendance/absence management work is known as an example.
Specifically, there is known an event information processing apparatus, which stores event identification information for identifying event and invitee information including at least invitee identification information for identifying invitees of each event in association with each other, issues attendance/absence identification information that can be read by predetermined reading means and includes invitee identification information and attendance identification information indicating intention to attend the event or absence identification information indicating intention to be absent, and prints the issued attendance/absence identification information on a post card to be sent to invitees. With this structure, it is intended to facilitate checking attendance/absence information of invitees.
Distribution material may be distributed via persons. For example, in a school, a distribution material (printed matter) is distributed to pupils. Communication matters and event information for guardians are described on the distribution material. The pupil who receives the distribution material hands (shows) the printed matter to his/her guardian after coming home.
There may be a case where some persons who should receive the distribution material do not receive the distribution material. For example, the distribution material (printed matter) may be lost. In another case, the distribution material may be thrown away by mistake. In another case, a person may forget to hand the distribution material to a person who should receive it. When the person to whom distributed is a child such as an elementary school pupil, there are not a few cases where the person forgets to hand the distribution material to his/her guardian. In this case, the communication or information is not given to the person who should receive. In some cases, a problem may occur.
It is desirable to enable to check whether or not the distribution material is received by the person who should receive it. However, the distributing party cannot know who has received the distribution material and who has not among persons who should receive. Therefore, in order to completely check reception status, it is necessary for the distributing party to directly inquire every person who should receive. For example, means such as telephone or electric mail are used. There is a problem that it requires large effort to confirm reception of the distribution material.
The known technique described above may simplify the attendance/absence check work of invitees of an event. However, it is not possible to check whether or not the distribution material is received by the person who should receive it. In addition, when there is no reply from the invitee, a case where the invitation card is not received and a case where the invitee forgets to reply cannot be distinguished from each other. Therefore, the above-mentioned problem cannot be solved.